Elysium Fields
by katryn-ciardi
Summary: A bit dark and moody, so please tell me if I should continue this. Freddy and the band are in danger, and it has something to do with the Undead. Can they save themselves or will they need help from someone they never expected?


Disclaimer: I am a Vampyr, and own nothing except my own blood-letters.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm in a weird mood and my friend thought the idea would be, to say the least, amusing. So please press that little button at the end and tell me if I should continue this or not. Much thanks. I accept requests for guest appearances. Haha.  
  
It was love from the very first moment,  
  
Whether she wanted to admit it or not.  
  
The sense of the forbidden made the victory all the sweeter,  
  
As love reared shouting its victory into the air. But love is red,  
  
The color of passion and the color of death.  
  
For people have killed for it,  
  
died for it,  
  
So much has been forgone, forgotten, forbidden by love. The ruby river crawls ever closer to her.  
  
She is in exile, brought to this place by the foreign feeling.  
  
Her heart no longer beats for her;  
  
it beats for him.  
  
She was barred from him, but it made her ache  
  
Oh, how she ached to by his side.  
  
Her love.  
  
Her taboo.  
  
Taboo makes the feeling harsher, clearer, sweeter. But she is alone now, for those who find their love,  
  
their valuable one,  
  
this valued thing,  
  
to have your heart beat for another,  
  
one must pay the price,  
  
and it is never a small one.  
  
As she clutched her love to her being,  
  
She cried out to any who would listen.  
  
"I have given everything for love.  
  
I have given everything for him  
  
and now I will give anything to have back the one my heart beats for." The skies were silent.  
  
The quiet was not peaceful but mocking.  
  
What she was willing to pay was not enough.  
  
As she smoothed his once flaxen hair from his brow,  
  
She knew her fate.  
  
She was doomed.  
  
The ruby trickle had reached its destination  
  
and the beautiful destruction has come full circle.  
  
If one pays the price all their lives for love,  
  
the red blood turned into red passion. Red is not of the west,  
  
But of the east.  
  
But if one is not ready, is ungrateful and ignorant, one cannot afford to pay the price.  
  
And she is the lesson. The blood cried out of the eons of fool who have given their all  
  
For it was not enough.  
  
It could never be enough.  
  
The blood yearns for another Juliet,  
For another Romeo, for there will always be another.  
  
What is scarce is the one who lives for love, benefits  
  
Not dies, not pains, not bleeds not aches. She is the lesson The heart that once beat for him  
  
Beats no more.  
  
The skies have ceased their mocking.  
  
The blood is quiet.  
  
It has found its Juliet.  
-S. Schnabel  
  
Lightning flashed outside, causing the humid mid-July air to crackle with the non-existent electricity in the atmosphere. One by one tiny droplets began to fall and sizzle on the white-hot asphalt, cooling as much as increasing the humidity. People poked their heads out of their respective places of work and stared up at the heavily clouded sky, silently thankful for the short reprieve from the summer heat.  
  
Little were they aware that their town would be in much more trouble than a storm.  
  
Beneath the shelter of an alleyway in between two tall buildings, a young girl was leaning against the hot brick wall, uncaring about the rain that was now falling steadily around her and her companions. The water made her long raven-black hair stick to her pale face and back, thus her hot pink hair dye ran and stained her white tee. She didn't care about this, however, but seemed more interest in the group of teenagers that were in her line of sight.  
  
Her dark brown-almost-black eyes narrowed slightly as she recognized the one on the farthest left, surrounded by all the girls. Her arms shifted slightly in their crossed position over her chest as her head moved to the side to catch a better glimpse of him.  
  
The man standing opposite her gave her his excuse for a smile. "That's him," he affirmed, his voice sounding more like it had been in her head than she had heard it. He had a hard face, pale skin, as all of her kind had, except for perhaps some initiates, and his golden eyes stood out in stark contrast to his skin tone. He was wearing a leather trench coat despite the summer heat, and had his hands jammed into the pockets.  
  
The girl turned her gaze away from the boy and settled onto her companion. She would never call him a "friend", lest she ban herself from their world in shame at being so secure in the newly-forged understanding between her and this clearly higher ranking being. "Nathaniel, a pleasure to meet with you," she said quietly, nodding slightly in greeting.  
  
The man nodded as well and motioned with his right hand in a regal manner towards the man beside him. "The sentiment is mutual, I assure you, Miss Alexandria. You've changed since the last time we met." His eyes narrowed as he took in her hair and clothes. "I don't believe you've been acquainted with Sebastian yet," There was a hint of amusement in his tone, if one had cared to listen. And Alexandria cared to listen.  
  
The man called Sebastian was breathtaking, if one wanted to resort to clichéd descriptions. He was tall, easily past 6 feet, and had long dark hair falling onto the back of his neck. The raindrops falling around him caused this slight halo, but Alexandria was sure it was her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
Immediately, her lip curled as his emerald-green eyes settled on her lithe form in the shadows. "I've heard of your reputation, Monsieur. Blaire speaks highly of you," she said in French, Sebastian's native tongue.  
  
His eyes narrowed at the mention of his ex-lover. "Juliet Blaire has always held me in high regard, as do I her, I assure you, Mademoiselle," he replied in English, his accent barely noticeable. He inclined his head slightly in a bow, and the young girl did the same. His eyes sparkled with some unknown plan as he looked her up and down. Alexandria could tell without reading his mind that he thought her inadequate to perform the mission that lay before them.  
  
'I'll show you,' she thought, then winced inwardly at her own childishness.  
  
Sebastian turned towards the mouth of the alleyway, and the two others followed his gaze. "That's him, I presume, with the blond hair in- what do you young people call those?"  
  
"Spikes," Alexandria supplied. She herself had never been a fan of said hairstyle, but the mortal seemed to be able to pull it off. She glanced upward, noting how the sun was now clearly blocked by dense puffs of nimbus clouds. She made a mental note to thank Paige for the spell the next time she had the chance. Burning in the sun just to catch a glimpse of a mortal was not a pleasant way to die, she reminded herself.  
  
Nathaniel and Sebastian had now retreated to the back wall of their meeting place, preferring to discuss the matters at hand without one of the matters overhearing. Nathaniel inwardly thought it was folly to try to keep something from the girl: A Hunter's abilities were never to be underestimated or questioned, but Sebastian seemed to think Alexandria incapable to carry out the mission.  
  
"She is a child, Nathaniel! How can you expect her to accomplish this task when she seems to be smaller than her prey!?" the vampire demanded.  
  
Nathaniel sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose with his long, slender fingers. "Sebastian, consider what you are saying. She is of your lineage. Juliet Blaire turned her almost a century ago, and Zaren has trained her personally. Both Mikael and I hold her in high regard, and deemed her the best to approach with this sensitive matter. She is more capable than you assess her to be."  
  
Sebastian cast the girl another dubious look but nodded. "I trust your judgment, Nathaniel, but if anything goes awry, your head will be the first to roll,"  
  
"I assure you, Monsieur, that it will take more than being headless to keep me down," Nathaniel smiled.  
  
Sebastian scowled and wavered in and out of reality before finally disappearing with a slight "whoosh" sound. Nathaniel shook his head, trying to get the damned rainwater out of his system. Damn the witch that cast this blasted spell. If she weren't already, that is.  
  
He made his way back to Alexandria, who was still staring blankly up at the sky. His cat-yellow eyes left her and he silently contemplated their, or rather, Alexandria's mission. Somehow, a part of him wished that the prophecy had never been made, so they wouldn't have to undergo a situation with as many risks as this. He feared for her safety, which was saying something considering the fact that he was known for being devoid of any sentimentality whatsoever, unless it was to do with money.  
  
"Thank you for standing up for me, Nathaniel." he heard Alexandria say quietly. He turned to look at her, and instead still found her staring at the sky as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
He should have known she would eavesdrop.  
  
"It was nothing, Milady."  
  
He was a queer one, Alexandria finalized, finally turning to look at him. He shifted personalities so often and she admired him for it. No wonder Mikael had approached him before all others to help in tracking down the mortal. He was incomprehensible, thus indiscernible from the rest of their kind. She mulled over thoughts of whether or not he had his own personality under the hard shell.  
  
He handed her a small box. It was wrapped in plastic, but through it she could see that it was made of wood and encrusted with jewels in a circular pattern she couldn't discern through the heavy sheet of rain. "I believe you'll need this, Milady."  
  
She took it into her small, pale hand. It was surprisingly light, bearing in mind that it was borrowed from Josclyn, who was known to be highly fond of crystals. "Thank you, Nathaniel,"  
  
"You're very much welcome. All the information you need on the boy are in the apartment, and the keys to it are inside the box. I presume you'll be wanting to dry off after this," He glanced quickly at the people who were dashing past them into nearby stores to avoid getting any wetter.  
  
"You presume correctly," She flashed him the shadow of a smile. "I'll see you before the next meeting then. Adiu." And with that, she vanished as quickly as he had come.  
  
Nathaniel let out a long breath, despite his having no need to breathe at all. Some human habits were hard to dispose of, he established as he gazed out on the late afternoon crowd of mortals. His eyes settled on their target. He was seemingly harmless; a normal 16-year-old human being. How much threat could he possibly pose to their kind and revealing their true existence? Apparently, plenty.  
  
He hoped Alexandria would deliberate her actions before executing them. Too much was at stake for her to fail. The entire existence of their kind and the universal equilibrium was hanging on the balance.  
  
A/N: did you like? Please tell me! Thank you!ü 


End file.
